Testing computing systems can be a complicated process that is difficult to perform effectively. Some aspects of performance testing, regression testing, and security testing may involve development and maintenance of test scripts. Developing test scripts that provide adequate coverage of the code under test is a labor-intensive and time-consuming task, as is maintaining the test scripts throughout their life cycle.